Eres mi pasado y ella mi presente
by rbChiby RD
Summary: Naruto revela sus sentimientos a Sakura, pero ella lo rechaza por ir a buscar a Sasuke... tres años despues regreso por él, pero Naruto ya tienen a alguien mas en su corazon... NaruHina 3 (Song-Fic - Suelta mi mano/Sin bndera)


**Eres mi pasado y ella mi presente**

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

**- Dialogo -**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

_Canción_

**Song-Fic**

**Suelta mi mano / Sin bandera**

**Narrado por Naruto (AU)**

**- Bien! –** me dije animadamente. Me mire en el espejo me revolví un poco mi cabello, este es liso, puntiagudo y rubio, me lave la cara mire mis ojos un poco grandes y azules, me vestí con una playera color azul claro y encima una camisa a cuadros abierta, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unos tenis blancos. Me di un último vistazo y decidido salí de mi casa, con rumbo a la casa de ella, ya que decidimos salir un rato. Llegue hasta mi destino, toque la puerta y alguien abrió.

**- Sakura-chan! -** dije alegremente al verla con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me sonroje al verla porque se veía hermosa... vestía un vestido color lila con una torera roja y unas sandalias negras... **_"se ve hermosa"_** es lo único que pensé al verla, ella me sonrió igual, se despidió de sus padres y nos marchamos al centro comercial que no se encuentra muy lejos de su casa. **_"Sakura-chan"_** su nombre siempre está en mi mente, ella para mi… además de ser mi mejor amiga es mi primer y único amor, y hoy sería el día que por fin le diría todo, le declararía mis sentimientos. Desde que la conocí hace unos años en la academia Konoha me enamore de ella es una chica hermosa de ojos color verde grandes y expresivos, su cabello es liso, largo y rosa, extraño no? si es un color raro pero en ella le luce muy bien, es casi tan alta como yo y es delgada, es sumamente inteligente ya que gracias a ella logre pasar varias materias que estuve a punto de reprobar, es muy fuerte, de una golpes muy duros, es temperamental pero muy amable, bondadosa y dulce, y es muy bonita, pero especialmente hoy se veía sumamente hermosa.

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que llegamos al centro comercial, vimos una película de comedia, salimos y nos dirigimos a los videojuegos, luego fuimos a cenar, me divertí mucho con ella hoy, siempre es así cuando estoy con ella. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y nos dirijamos a un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, nos sentamos en los columpios para platicar un rato más, y fue cuando sentí que esta debía ser mi oportunidad.

**- Sakura-chan -** dije un poco tímido, ella me volteo a ver **- sabes... hace tiempo que tú y yo nos conocemos... me agrada estar mucho contigo -** ella solo me asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara y volteé a cara **- te invite hoy a salir porque quería decirte y preguntarte... algo -** empecé a sentirme muy nerviosos.

**- Dime Naruto, te escucho -** me dijo con ESA sonrisa, que hace que me quede embobado, **_"concéntrate"_** me dije a mi mismo, respire honde y voltee hacia enfrente para no acobardarme con su mirada.

**- Bien... hace tiempo que siento esto, cada vez que te veo y estoy muy feliz, me... me grada estar mucho contigo -** **_"no me traicionen nerviosos"_** me grite mentalmente respire hondo y era hora o nunca** - tú... tú me gustas Sakura-chan y mucho, quiero ser más que un amigo para ti - **dije lo último mirando su rostro, vi como ella abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose y luego agacho su mirada, no sabía que hacer o que decir, me mataban los nervios **- ¿Sakura-chan…? -** dije con un poco de nervioso, bueno con muchos nervios **- q-que dices... ¿q-quieres ser m-mí no-novia...? -** le pregunte tartamudeando. Paso un par de minutos y no recibí repuesta, empecé a imaginar lo peor.

**- Naruto... - **hablo Sakura-chan con un tono muy bajo **- lo siento -** sentí una punzada en el pecho **- lo siento -** volvió a repetir y la misma punzada volvió **- lo siento... pero no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento tuyo... yo sigo... enamorada de Sasuke-kun -** sentí mi mundo derrumbarse **- yo salí contigo hoy porque te quería decir... que... mañana voy a Francia tengo una beca para estudiar haya -** alzo su mirada y busco la mía pero yo aparte y la oculte abajo de mi flequillo **- además también voy a buscar a Sasuke-kun - ****_"Sasuke"_** el siempre... siempre me gana en todo en deportes, en los estudios, en ganar el corazón de Sakura-chan, en todo... pensé que al irse hace un año a Francia a estudiar, tal vez y solo tal vez Sakura-chan se olvidaría de él, pero... veo que no fue así, todo lo contrario iría a buscarlo **"que tonto soy"** **- perdóname Naruto, no creí que tu...**

**- Esta bien, lo entiendo -** seguí con mi mirada oculta y con las manos empuñadas **- tu amas todavía a Sasuke, yo no puedo contra eso -** alce mi marida para buscar la de ella y con la mejor sonrisa que me salió le dije **- cuídate mucho en Francia y suerte con Sasuke - **ella igual me sonrió **- vamos te acompaño a tu casa -** le dije alzándome del columpio, durante el camino a su casa ninguno de los dos hablo… al cabo de unos minutos llegamos hasta su casa **- bien... creo que esta es una despedida - **la abrase y ella a mí **- cuídate mucho, y saluda al idiota de Sasuke de mi parte - **ella asintió con la cabeza nos separamos porque de por si era muy doloroso el rechazo y con su abrazo no lo disminuía **- adiós -** le dije con una sonrisa, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa.

Han pasado tres años desde que Sakura-chan se fue a Francia a "estudiar"...más bien fue a buscar al idiota de Sasuke, pero hace más dos años que no sé nada de ella, yo le escribo o le hablo pero ella siempre me dice que no puede hablar, me corta rápidamente o simplemente no me contesta. Después de varios meses así deje de insistir

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda,_

_Porque nunca le ha servido la razón_

_Al corazón, el corazón no piensa…_

_No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?_

_No me tienes que explicar,_

_Siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela_

**- Sakura-chan -** me sorprendí al verla... después de estos años sin verla si saber de ella, no creí que regresaría **- q-que haces a-aquí... pensé q-que... -** estaba desconcertado no sé qué hacer o que decir.

**- Naruto... regrese -** me dijo con una sonrisa yo no sabía que hacer... ella esta aquí... regreso a Japón...

**- Pensé que estarías en Francia -** dije aun desconcertado, no creía lo que oía **- que irías a buscar a Sasuke.**

**- Sasuke es un idiota -** me dijo virando el rostro, pero a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud con el... será que la... rechazo... nuevamente... **- es de lo peor, pero no quiero saber de él, regrese por... TI - **me dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, pero yo abrí mas lo ojos, si es que se podía... **_"regreso por... ¿mí?" _**no, no lo podía creer, tal vez como amigos, claro es a lo que ella se refiere, ¿verdad? **- veo que no me entendiste - **se fue acercando a mí **- regrese por TI, sé que hace tres años no correspondí tus sentimiento pero con el pasar de los años me di cuenta que de que en verdad yo te quiero, pero no como amigos sino como algo mas - **me sonrió pero aunque la escuchaba yo seguía sin creerle y sin entender **- Na-ru-to tú… me gustas, y quisiera que tú y yo intentáramos ser algo más que amigos.**

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_Y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti_

**- Sakura-chan -** seguía desconcertado, pero al par de minutos reaccione, y mi expresión la cambie por uno más serio **- no me agrada la gente que se miente a si misma - **sé que sonó algo duró pero es la verdad y sé que ella se miente así misma.

**- NO MIENTO - **me grito **- ya te dije que me gustas y yo te gusto, cual es el problema.**

**- El problema que tardaste tres años en darte cuenta, y mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron en estos años -** su expresión primero fue de sorpresa y luego cambio a uno de enojo, empuño sus manos y me miro entre cerrado los ojos.

**- ¡NO!, tú me sigues amando, lo sé -** me grito, se acercó a mí y me beso, me dé que estático, más bien me sorprendió el beso pero al segundo reacciones y la separe, ella me miro mal **- NO! Tú no me puedes rechazar, tú eres mío, NARUTO!**

**- Te equivocas... lo que siento por ti murió hace tiempo mi corazón ahora le pertenece a alguien más, tardaste demasía Sakura -** me miro sorprendida y a la vez enojada, sé que sonó nuevamente duro como se lo dije pero es la verdad tarda tres años darse cuenta de eso y fue porque Sasuke la rechazo de seguro **- lo siento Sakura, pero tú y yo solo podemos tener una amistad y eso es todo.**

**- Pero... –** me dijo ya casi estaba llorando, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, tuve que apartar mi mirada de ella.

**- Lo siento Sakura, me tengo que ir, adiós -** pase aun lado de ella para irme, pero ella tomo de mi mano.

**- Naruto... tú me amas, yo lose... si me dieras una oportunidad se... que podría... enamorarte otra vez... lo sé -** yo seguí con la mirada al frente...

**- Suéltame Sakura, yo no puedo, ya te dije que mi corazón ahora le pertenece alguien más, no me gusta verte así, por favor suéltame y déjame ir... me están esperando** - no me soltaba, voltee mi rostro para ver el de ella, el cual estaba húmedo por sus lágrimas **- no te mientas a ti misma, no me amas, jamás lo has hecho y ni lo harás, y ni aunque lo hagas yo a ti ya no te amo -** me dolió decirle eso pero tenía que hacerlo para que no viviera en una mentira.

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir._

_No digas nada ya por favor,_

_Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí._

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir_

**- Naruto... tú la amas... a ella -** me dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

**- Si, se llama Hinata -** se me dibujo una sonrisa al recordarla, **_"Hinata"_** ella es una chica rara, si rara es muy tímida y muy reservada, también es muy dulce, honesta, bondadosa, inteligente, fuerte, aunque a veces saca su lado explosivo cuando se enoja y da hasta miedo, me acuerdo cuando la conocí ella no me hablo y yo tuve que presentarme primero, con el tiempo nos hicimos muy amigo, pero lo curioso que cada vez que me acercaba a ella siempre se sonrojaba y cuando la abrazaba ella se... desmayaba... al inicio no sabía porque pensé que era porque era RARA... luego me empecé a fijar más ella y empezó a gustarme y más cuando me dijo con determinación que ELLA lograría ENAMORARME, eso me sorprendió ya que ella era muy tímida pero me gusto que luchara por mí, y lo consiguió, actualmente llevamos un año de novios, estoy muy feliz con ella, y agradezco cada día por haberla conocido, gracias a ella logre sobre pasar lo de Sakura. No les he dicho como es… ella es muy hermosa, si HERMOSA, es algo bajo peor no tanto lo suficiente para amoldarla a mi cuerpo cuando la abrazo, es delgada, tiene ojos grandes y muy pero muy expresivos entre color gris y violeta, tiene un cuerpo con muchas curvas… su cabello es largo, liso, suave y negro pero me encanta que en el solo tenga destellos azulados, es la mujer más hermosa que pude conocer

_Y por favor no me detengas,_

_Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir_

_Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga._

_Y no mi vida, no vale la pena_

_Para que quieres llamar_

_Si el que era yo, ya no va a estar_

_Esta es la última escena…_

**- Entiendo… -** fue lo único que me dijo, me duele ver a Sakura así pero no puedo hacer más, igual sufrí mucho cuando se fue tras Sasuke, pero encontré a una persona que me curo esa heridas y que me hace muy feliz. Vi como unas lágrimas todavía recorrían su rostro, no quiera seguir viéndola así… pero no sé qué hacer, que decirle…

**- Sakura-chan – **intente sonar tranquilo **– no llores… este no es motivo para derramar tus lágrimas, algún día conocerás a alguien mejor que yo y que el idiota Sasuke, que te ayudara así como Hinata lo hizo con migo… me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste pero no era quien para detenerte… pero hace dos años la conocí y poco a poco ella fue sanando mis heridas –** sí, me acuerdo como sufrí por Sakura hasta llegue a llorar y Hinata estuvo ahí apoyándome en todo y sin darme cuenta poco a poco ella se metió en mi cabeza, sano mis heridas y me enamore de ella… ella… MI Hinata sano mi corazón… ja… estar enamorado te saca el lado cursi jaja… pero así es… estoy enamorado de una mujer maravillosa.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_Y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti_

**– Se feliz con ella Naruto – **me sorprendí con esas palabras, vire mi rostro para ver el rostro de Sakura y ella alzo su mirada y me dio una leve sonrisa, soltó mi mano **– cuídala mucho… yo creo que aceptare irme a España… tengo otra beca para seguir mis estudios ahí, ¿sabes? – **me dijo secándose sus lágrimas **– así que este es otro adiós… cuídate mucho Naruto.**

**– Cuídate Sakura-chan, me da gusto que salgas adelante – **le dedique una sonrisa, ella me hizo una reverencia mientras decía** – gracias por todo –** se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Me quede ahí viendo como ella se alejaba y desaparecía entre las personas. Suspire pesadamente… este encuentro me estreso mucho.

Suelta mi mano ya por favor

Entiende que me tengo que ir,

Si ya no sientes más este amor

No tengo nada más que decir.

No digas nada ya por favor,

Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.

Cada palabra aumenta el dolor

Y una lágrima quiere salir...

Seguí mi rumbo que tenía al inicio y me dirigí a esa casa… donde ella me esperaba, toque la puerta y una chica, la más hermosa del mundo, me abrió, la abrace y acerque su cara a mi pecho estrechando el abrazo, vi como ella se sonrojo, todavía tiene esa manía, pero es una de las tantas cosas que yo amo de ella** – Te amo – **le dije como un susurro en el oído, note como ella sonrió, alzo su rostro para mirarnos a los ojos, quede hipnotizado con sus ojos grises entre violeta, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas me dijo **– También te amo, Naruto-kun –** no pude evitar sonreír y nos demos un dulce, tierno pero apasionado beso lleno de amor.

* * *

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: Rebekah-chan**


End file.
